


Artwork for Riven Soul by Firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Hallucinations and nightmares torment Sam, lingering horrors from his time in the Cage. Dean works hard at caring for his brother, but he knows he must seek out some way to help Sam escape his torment. He thinks he's found a way, but he has to figure out how to make it happen. Then they have to learn to live with the consequences.





	Artwork for Riven Soul by Firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riven Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849078) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> As many of you know I am a huge HUGE fan of firesign10, but I'm also lucky enough to call her friend (and brain twin), and I think this actually marks the twelfth time we've worked together! As always, it's been a blast! She's so freaking talented it hurts (oh so good ;D) and I can't even WAIT for you to read this masterpiece. Thank you honey for the fun! Also, thanks so much to jj1564 and stir_of_echoes for their unending support with my arts *hearts*

This is the original piece that caught FS10's eye.

This is set at the very very beginning of the fic!

Dividers from both Sam and Dean's pov's - the colouring is to denote Sam's hellish experience, both in memory and this fic, Dean's is the cold desolation of his despair at Sam's despair.

Original pieces which went into making the dividers ans title header.


End file.
